dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:YanagiNiTsubame/Best Dragons for Dragon Tactics 5: Poison
I review each (currently available) dragon, comparing it with its skill mates, and general utility. A reminder that these are my opinions, and they are formed with a high difficulty level in mind, where said skill is advantageous. Other posts: 1: General considerations 2: Healing, Paralysis 3: Agile 4: Focus, Ice 6: Electric, Sonic, Rock Poison Focus enemies are not very common in Dragon Tactics, so Poison Dragons may not be your first choice. With no multi-range attack, low critical chance, they rely on their Poison/ Extra damage gimmick to deal strong damage to their opponents. In general, they are balanced and perform quite similar. Max stats of the currently available dragons. Changewing This dragon with an acid based fire bring a most impressive second effect on its first attack, that makes 4x damage than the actual attack itself. This means that at max level it goes over 3k points of damage. Too bad it's chance based, with only a 50% probability to trigger. The second attack instead is unimressive, being the weakest out of the Poison dragons. Its secondary effect has a low 10% chance to trigger, and it's power is negligible. As a camouflace dragon, it's third skill is a dodge, that can compensate a bit for the low health. Pros: * first attack's poison do a lot of damage Cons: * low HP * weakest second attack * first attack's poison has 50% chance to trigger Rating: ''' if you're lucky to trigger Poison on the first attack, you can 1-turn ko practically any enemy. But it's chance based, and the rest of the kit is lack-luster. '''Deathgripper Another dragon with a chance based impressive damage on first attack, though not as high as the Changewing. What the Deathgripper has to offer in addition is a good second attack, getting close to 2k damage on 2 turns, and that is the highest attack among Poison dragons, not counting chance based extra damage in other dragons. It's close range though Pros: * highest ATK stat among Poison * strong secondary effect on first attack * strongest basic second attack among Poison Cons: * first attack's effect is chance based Rating: ''' A good second attack with low cooldown can make up for the chance based first attack. '''Scauldron Boiling water is as dangerous as fire, and the Scauldron brings 2 respectable attacks on the table. They're average at basic levels, but the first attack can be increased by 50% with its third skill (reaching 3k damage if the poison triggers). That lasts 3 turns and has a cooldown of 4. That is, you can have it active nearly always, and use the second attack on that cooldown turn. The second attack itself has the longest cooldown among Poison, 4 turns, but as said above, you won't use it often. Pros: * highest FPR stat among Poison * low cooldown on third skill * third kill increase FPR for higher damage Cons: * higher cooldown on second attack Rating: ''' My choice for Poison dragons, it has good attacks, and the first becomes great with that broken third skill. Also, it's great for battle events, so you should get this dragon anyway. '''Sliquifier The lowest ATK dragon among Poison, it doesn't even use it so that's not a problem. Average in terms of damage on both attacks, it's the only one that have an increase speed skill, that can be useful in some strategies. It's also the only dragon in this Element that has a long range attack, and its damage, even without secondary effects, is respectable. Pros: * higher Crit chance * High HP * only Poison dragon with a Long range attack * can increase its speed Cons: * Average damage on first attack Rating: ''' A dragon with reliable damage, and a niche in fast movement - long range attacks. '''Triple Stryke With high hp and a healing skill, it looks like the role of the Triple Strike is that of a tank. But, the first attack is the strongest among Poison at basic damage, + it has a sure Poison effect. Its second attack is the strongest too, if it triggers the extra damage. The downside is that the first attack is close range, however its higher mobility should allow it to easily get close to its enemies. Pros: * high HP * faster Poison dragon * can heal itself * 100% chance on poison on first attack * strongest second attack with Extra damage Cons: * extra damage on second attack is chance based * close range first attack 'Rating: ' Tanky and with good damage. Being the only Poison dragon with a close range first attack is a drawback though. Category:Blog posts